


what she loves

by Mishap (Samsonet)



Series: Drabble Challenge [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsonet/pseuds/Mishap
Summary: The things you notice about your someone special.
Relationships: Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Series: Drabble Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722298
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	what she loves

It’s the clips in Sonia’s hair. It’s the way she smiles.

It’s the way her brow furrows when she’s solving a complicated problem, the way she takes a tangle and presents it in a clear and understandable way through the written word.

It’s the way she treats Pokémon, petting Yamper and Dreadnaw both despite Dreadnaw’s lack of furry fluff.

It's how she talks when she's fired up, reacting to an argument the way Nessa reacts during battle.

It's everything.

Nessa loves everything about her.


End file.
